


Reunions

by Volcam20



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Drunk Tachibana Makoto, Falling In Love, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Love Confessions, M/M, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Self-Denial, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcam20/pseuds/Volcam20
Summary: Sorry for such a short chapter, next one will be longer.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been almost six years since Makoto had lost ties with is old team mates at Iwatobi. Haru and Rin went to go train for the Olympics so he didn’t really hear much from the two swimmers. Nagisa and Rei were in a relationship and were planning on moving in together during college. Makoto hadn’t really heard much from anyone else from Iwatobi but his mother kept him posted on events that were happening while he lived in Tokyo.

He had lived in there ever since he started college. While going to school he decided to stay and start working as a barista while he was finishing up his Firefighting training. He also graduated with a degree in sports medicine and physical therapy (yes he was an overachiever). He started his new job at a firehouse with his classmates in a few weeks so he took this opportunity and decided to move into an apartment that was closer to his new job and had a better commute route to work and away from his annoying roommates. Little did he know that the move would be changing his life forever.

\----

It was the day of the move and he found the perfect apartment. Great rent for the size, short commute, and in a nice quiet part of Tokyo. Makoto received some extra help from his roommates getting his stuff out and not much moving his stuff into his new flatt. Luckily his friends Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto were the only ones that helped him move the rest of his stuff into the apartment. Makoto would definitely need to buy these guys a drink when they were done. When Makoto was taking the first box up so he could open the apartment door before the other guys came up with the other boxes. After he opens his door and walks in he notices the name plaque next door, he recognised the name ‘Yamazaki S.’ he didn’t really take much much note to the name and just continued with moving in.

After everything was moved in, they all decided to go get a drink. When they got to the nearest bar they decided to make it a celebration! After a few drinks Makoto was starting to get a little tipsy, he could never handle his liquor, he was almost out of it. The other three were getting even more wasted after each drink, the only one who could handle his liquor was Kuroo. Daichi was a little tipsy but, Bokuto was too far gone to even help.

All the sudden there was a tall raven haired gorgeous man that had walked in, and DAMN was he hot! Makoto noticed that he was taller and had a stronger build than he did and had these deep gorgeous teal blue eyes. How did he know?...... It was the one and only Sousuke Yamazaki. He remembered the very good, sexy, toned swimmer in High School, and that he was a good friend of Rin’s. He never would have thought of seeing him again. Especially after all these years.

“Dude, who you staring at?!” Bokuto broke him out of his trance of staring at Sousuke.

  
“He’s staring at the tall dark haired man that just walked in” Daichi spoke out.

  
“Damn! Never would have thought of seeing his ass out of work, He usually works late into the night.” Kuroo said almost flagging down Sousuke down to drink with them. Makoto begged him not to because he had a huge crush on Sousuke in high school. Makoto begged him not to but as always Kuroo never listens and called him offer.

“Sousuke, thought you were covering for Aomine?” Kuroo asked Sousuke after he walked over.

  
“Nah. Chief told me to leave and that he was going to give Aomine some talking to when he comes in next.” Sousuke replied not really noticing Makoto and the almost crimson blush on his face and ears, all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cuddle with his cat with a tub of mochi green tea ice cream and hide in his apartment for a few weeks.

  
“Tough for him. It’s his own fault for missing so much for the girls he keeps finding. Bet he’s going to be stuck doing paperwork for months.” Kuroo said taking a sip of his sake with a laugh.

  
“True. So, what brings you into this side of town?” Sousuke asked.

  
“Just moving in a friend of mine. He just moved into the apartments just a block down from here.” Kuroo said without asking Makoto first, as always.

  
“No way, I live in the same building. Who was the lucky one that moved in?” Sousuke asked looking at the other guys at the table not really paying attention to the three during the conversation.

  
“It was my buddy Makoto.” Kuroo said pointing towards the tipsy burnette.

  
Sousuke looked over to Makoto, he was in deep shock and he also started to blush a bright red. Makoto was already beyond embarrassed. They made eye contact and Makoto’s heart skipped a beat, after not seeing Sousuke for six years, he had turned into one handsome hunk of a man.

  
“Ma… Makoto…. Makoto Tachibana?” Sousuke said with shock still on his face.

  
“Hi Sousuke, it has been a while hasn’t it.” Makoto tried to hide his embarrassment, so he decides to give him his signature smile and tilt his head to the side. It seems to work because Makoto could see a slight blush on Sousuke’s face not knowing the man’s heart had stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sousuke was able to get his heart to start beating again. Kuroo encourages him to sit down and join them for a few drinks, it didn’t take much persisting on Kuroo’s part because Daich decided to move from next to Makoto to join his boyfriend on the other side of the table they were gathered at. Bakuto was almost on the verge of completely and totally smashed. Too bad Akaashi wasn’t there to keep him from drinking to much because he was studying for finals this week for his college courses.

Before Sousuke sat down he asked Makoto if he wanted another drink.

“Sure, can you get me a Malibu Sunset?” Makoto had the cutest smile on his face.

“Yeah. Kuroo do you guys want another beer?” All Sousuke got was a nod from the guys but Daichi asked for the same thing Makoto was getting.

The bartender was nice enough to ask if he wanted her to bring the drinks over to them, he nodded then thanked her and walked back to the table.

“She said that it would take a minute for the drinks.” He said as he sat down next to Makoto. ‘Damn he smells good’ he though, ‘Nope…. Don’t get creepy man, not a good look on you!’ Sousuke thought.

“So how have you been?” Makoto asks to break the silence.

“I have been good, just working,” Sousuke responds ‘He’s so cute!!!’ (Internally screaming like a schoolgirl with her crush), “How about you? How have you been after all these years?” In full honesty Sousuke would have never thought of seeing his beloved Makoto again, who he had a major crush on in high school. It was really hard for Sousuke to get over this beautiful green eyed angel after graduation.

“I’ve been doing good just moving and getting settled at the firehouse.” Makoto said. It was getting a little awkward after that.

Makoto gave Daichi a look of needing to talk and then they both excused themselves from the table to take a breather outside, Sousuke didn’t ask questions why they left and took the time to talk to Kuroo.

“So… You know Makoto?” Kuroo was grinning like the cheshire cat at Sousuke, “While I’ve known the guy, I have never seen him blush like that or look that distracted.” Kuroo said as he took another drink of his beer.

“Uh.. Yeah, I knew him back in high school. Our teams competed against each other. I honestly never thought I would see him again.” Sousuke had a tint of a blush on his cheeks.

“Looks like someone is in love!!!” Bokuto joined in. ”And you got it bad!”

“I do not. It was a simple crush, nothing more!” Sousuke stated. Bokuto and Kuroo glanced at each other than at Sousuke.

“IN DENIAL!!” they said in perfect unison. Sousuke was going to deny it further but the other two walked back to a table laughing with each other.

Makoto takes his vape mod out of his pocket and turned it off before setting it on the table.

“So what were you talking about out there?” Kuroo grinned and looked at Makoto.

“Nothing important really just bedding arrangements because I don’t want you guys driving while you’re drunk.” Makoto said as he sat down next to Sousuke.

After a little while the bartender came over with their drinks, and also flirting with the guys before walking back.

“We need to make sure we give her a tip! Damn she was-” Kuroo started.

“Tetsurou, if you were going to say cute I would dump your ass right here, right now!” Daichi got really possesive when he was drunk. Kinda scared everyone for a second, even Kuroo.

“Nope, I was just going to say that she was nice and isn’t as cute as my adorable boyfriend!” Kuroo said in an instant and kissed Daichi on his cheek.

Sousuke was admiring what Makoto was wearing and what had changed, Makoto was starting to get really heated from the alcohol and starting to undress himself, he was wearing one of his best looking outfits (courtesy of Daichi). Black combat boots with a pair of jeans that were cuffed at the end, they made his ass look very accentuated, he also had a red and black plaid shirt he had on before he got up and took it off because it was too hot so he decided to tie it around his waist showing his black t-shirt that was cuffed at the sleeves showed off his tattoo going down his shoulder and arm. He was also wearing a black beanie that meshed with his olive hair very well. Sousuke could also notice the 4mm black studs in Makoto’s ears. Made him look a little edgy and super hot.  
Dang Makoto was starting to look a lot hotter and more grown up than he remembers. What happened with this guy?

They hit it off right away, talking and drinking. They mainly talked about what had happened after graduation. Turns out that Sousuke had received surgery on his shoulder after regionals and had joined the police academy and has been working with Kuroo at the same police station since. Makoto told him that he had just finished his fireman and wildfire training period and that he starts at the firehouse that was somewhat close by.

“So Makoto, I don’t remember you ever having a tattoo in high school?” Sousuke asked in question. Referring to the tribal tattoo on his right upper arm.

“Oh…. This? Some of my other classmates and I decided to all get tattoos when we graduated. I wasn’t quite on the set on the idea, but if I hadn’t I would have to owe all the guys about ¥900 each. And it was free for me anyway.” Makoto told him as if he was trying not to show the pain that he went though.

“He was crying like a baby the entire time!!!! Hahahahaha.” Bokuto jumped in.

“Did not!!!!!! Yours wasn’t on the bone you asshole! And let’s not forget that you had to hold onto my hand the entire time. You nearly broke my hand you ass!” Makoto was almost frustrated and embarrassed by what Bokuto said. Sousuke didn’t quite take it to much attention.

“Hey, no worries. I do have to admit that I got a little teary eyed when i got mine.” Sousuke was almost blushing at this point.

“Who knew that there was a softy under that hard shell. Damn that makes you even more attractive!” Makoto was proplebly almost wasted at this point.

It was starting to get into the late hours into the night and Makoto was totally sloshed. Daichi was the only one that wasn’t as drunk as the other two. Makoto told them that they could crash at his place so they weren’t traveling home totally smashed from the excessive drinking. Makoto had also handed him a key before they started drinking because Makoto knew that he couldn’t handle his alcohol. They all walked to the apartment building, Sousuke was providing support for Makoto all the way back and man did Makoto like the strong arm that was wrapped around his waist and holding him up as they walked his drunken ass home. All the guys made it to the apartment safely, well Kuroo and Bokuto were puking their guts out multiple times and the same with Makoto. Daichi was able to get the two passed out drunkies into Makoto’s apartment, and Sousuke took Makoto into his.

Makoto thought it was because the two talked about him staying at Sousuke’s because there wasn’t enough room at his.  
When they went into Sousuke’s apartment Makoto was starting to get a little touchy feely and needy towards Sousuke, not that he didn’t mind or anything. Makoto was starting to get quite close to Sousuke, almost to the point of kissing him.

“You know…. You have grown up to be very handsome Sousuke” Makoto was slurring his words. Sousuke couldn’t believe his boldness and started to blush, usually Makoto is extremely shy and embarrassed by what he would say as he closed the door into the appartment.

“Ma...Makoto…. Never thought you would be this forward,” Sousuke was starting to get more and more, turned on by Makoto’s behavior. “Don’t you think that it is just the alcohol talking?” “Don’t be like that Sousuke, I thought that you would like to see me like this? Needy and vulnerable.” Makoto was feeling very confident at this point that he went into for a kiss. He started to close the gap between him and Sousuke.

Sousuke would have never expected Makoto to be like this. Although he thought that he would be giving Makoto the kiss he decided that he would just go for it as well.

It didn’t take too long before the gap between the two had closed. Sousuke put his arms around Makoto’s waist while the other had put his arms around Sousuke’s neck, and then it happened.

There was a spark that was lit after their lips had touched, at first it was for a brief second and then the kiss started to get a little heated and it intensified. Makoto was almost begging for Sousuke to take it even further and he was giving so many hints to keep going.

Sousuke could hear slight moans and gasps coming from the other and he could feel his hair being played with and tugged by Makoto. They were beginning to taking it a little rougher as they continued to Sousuke’s room and in the process they were both starting to try to proad the cloths off of eachother.

Almost getting to his room they were both as bare as to where their boxer briefs were the only clothing that was left on when Makoto pushed Sousuke onto the bed.  
“Makoto… You know you don’t have to do this… it’s probably just the alcohol that is making you do this.. We don’t have to-” Sousuke was cut off my a kiss from Makoto.

“If I didn’t want to do this I would have insisted on having you take me into my apartment. Sousuke… in full honesty, I have had a crush on you for a very long time and I have never gotten the courage of telling you until now. After graduation, I had thought of what all of our lives would come to in the end, and I swore to myself that if I was ever given the opportunity to ever tell you that I would tell you how I truly-” Makoto was cut off by Sousuke this time with a kiss.

“Makoto…. I have never in a million lifetimes would have thought that I would see you again. I… Have had a crush on you ever since that relay that we did at the ITSC at that one festival, when I had seen you for the first time after all these years, I would want to make you mine.” Sousuke kind of thought that it was an ‘in the moment’ kind of thing.  
Makoto took Sousuke’s face in is hands.

“I love you Sousuke.”

“And I love you Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Hope you like it.  
> Next one will have the goods!


End file.
